


Making The Best Of A Bad Job

by Silvandar



Series: Bratva On Ice! - OtaYuri Russian Mob AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood and Injury, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottoming from the Top, Breathplay, Bruises, Double masturbation, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Injury, M/M, Mafia AU, Major Character Injury, Marking, Masturbation, Murder, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Over the Clothes, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Scratching, Top Victor Nikiforov, Topping from the Bottom, VictUuri, Violent Sex, arousal from injury, bought by love, everyone's favourite serial killer, ficlet as promised, honestly these two are adorable in any universe, injury and sex, seriously don't read this if you're squeamish, victor is a hitman, yuuri katsuki is a serial killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: Side fic for my mafia AU "Bought By Love".Victor is injured in a hit gone bad, and Yuuri has to patch him up.Our favourite psychopath can only stand so much blood and pain before he gets excited, and Victor is happy to give him what he wants...





	Making The Best Of A Bad Job

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri Katsuki came out of the poll as everyone's favourite psychopath, so as promised here's a little side fic!

The photograph was grainy but the angular features of the target were clear. The sniper glanced at it again to confirm identity, then exhaled slowly as his finger tightened on the trigger.

A crackle in his earpiece, a softly spoken Japanese accent. “Hold.”

Victor paused, letting his trigger finger relax a little. A kilometre away, his target waited, unaware of the death hanging over his head.

“Mamushi, report.” No response.

“Mamushi?” No response.

Clicking his tongue, the sniper waited. His target was taking his usual walk around the elaborate gardens of his home with several bodyguards, and his loop was nearly done. In a few more minutes he'd be protected a line of dense trees.

“High position is compromised, Rys. I'm on my way.”

Snarling, the sniper broke down his weapon in three quick moves, eyes scanning around him for signs of the enemy. The trees around him were silent and still, but he trusted his companion's eyes almost more than his own.

A crash to his left snapped his head around, and a body dropped out of the low bushes a hundred yards away. Astonished at enemies managing to get that close to him, Victor reacted a little too slowly and the second man got a clean shot at him before a thin wire slipped around his throat.

Cursing, Victor clutched his shoulder as he was spun by the shot. The gunman died choking on his own blood, his killer pausing only to kick the weapon out of his flailing hand before crossing to the hunched form of the sniper.

“You're shot.”

Victor looked up at the slender brunette, a retort dying on his lips. Katsuki's expression was still and calm, he looked like he was carved from marble. Every trace of his usual anxiety and stress was wiped away; fresh from a kill he was angelically serene. It was nearly blasphemous.

Kneeling beside the taller man, Katsuki gave his wound a quick visual assessment then tied Victor's hand into place against the wound with his belt. Happy that the wound was stable, he grabbed the bag containing the sniper rifle. “Keep pressure on that, I'll take the bullet out when we get back to the safe house” he instructed, and Victor nodded.

“Are there any more of them?”

“Not now.”

Making their way to the stashed car, Victor counted another two bodies. No wonder Katsuki was so out of it. The sniper was just grateful he hadn't stopped to take trophies, or he might have taken more than one bullet.

“What happened to our backup?”

“Dead. Stay here a minute.”

Katsuki shut the door on the sniper and disappeared back into the woods. A few minutes later he reappeared carrying a body on his shoulder and dragging another one by the back of its coat. He heaved them both into the trunk of the car, a few cracks and pops indicating he was bending them to fit. Victor recognised the corpses as their backup and clicked his tongue again.

Katsuki slide into the drivers seat and eased the car out of the trees, heading back to the main road. Victor sighed, leaning back in his seat. The pain in his shoulder had escalated to agonising, and he flicked the glove box open aggressively, pulling out a bottle of vodka. Taking a deep swing, he cursed over the failed job. “What a fucking mess. Altin won't be happy”

“Indeed. Stop talking, save your energy for the pressure on your shoulder.” Katsuki looked sideways as the bottle clinked against the window, then leaned over and punched Victor's injured shoulder, hard. The hitman snapped out of the doze he'd fallen into with a savage oath. “Don't fall asleep”, the brunette ordered.

Nodding, the silver haired hitman gazed out of the window, forcing himself to stay awake by periodically digging his fist into the wound and causing fresh stabs of pain. By the time they reached the safe house, he was panting and sweating, and he knew that things were only going to be worse once Katsuki started patching him up.

 

Their safe house was a cheap motel, and the bathroom was small. Needing the space to work, Katsuki sat Victor down on the toilet seat unceremoniously and used his switch-blade to cut away his shirt. For once, the sight of the Japanese man holding a knife didn't arouse the hitman, he was too busy trying not to throw up from the pain.

“Drink” Katsuki said, putting the vodka bottle to his lover's lips. Victor took a swig then blanched, holding his nausea down with an effort of will.

Pushing him back against the cistern, Katsuki took the bottle from him and paused, waiting for the Russian to nod before using the alcohol to rinse out the wound. The snarl from the taller man went straight to his libido, but he ignored the almost instant erection it caused. Focusing on the task at hand, he opened his surgical kit and selected a scalpel and a set of long tweezers.

As the other man began digging the bullet out of his shoulder, Victor felt his vision trying to darken from the pain and blood loss. Desperate for something to focus on, he turned his attention to the smaller man, noticing his physical reaction to the sounds of pain coming from the Russian. Katsuki was stood between Victor's knees to get a good angle on his work, and with a strained grin, the taller man ran his hand up the Japanese man's inner thigh, cupping the bulge between his legs.

“Do you want me to do this wrong?” Katsuki demanded as the Russian began palming him through the fabric, fingers tracing the line of his cock.

“You wouldn't get distracted by a little thing like this” Victor pointed out, then groaned again as Katsuki got a decent grip on the bullet and pulled it free. Under his hand, the smaller man's cock twitched as Victor vocalised his pain, and he pressed against his fingers for a moment before dropping the bullet in the sink.

“Exhale” he told the Russian and Victor nodded, bracing himself as the wound was washed with vodka once again. His hand tightened on Katsuki's arousal and they both moaned, the smaller man grinding against him for a moment before pulling silk and a needle from the kit.

“If you keep that up, I'm going to fuck up this stitching and you'll bleed to death” Katsuki told him, matter of factly. Victor grinned and dropped his hand down, parting Katsuki's legs and pulling him onto his knee.

“Hurry up and sort me out, so I can sort you out” he growled, his hand creeping around and gripping his lover's buttock. With a soft oath, Katsuki threaded the needle and began stitching the wound, hands as steady as any surgeon. His expression was far from professional though; his cheeks were flushed and his pupils were huge with desire.

The repeated washes of alcohol had helped dull some of the pain, and lust quickly crept in to replace it as Katsuki worked on him. Victor let his hand wander freely, opening the fly of his lover's jeans and rubbing his hand over his arousal through his boxers. Although Katsuki focused on his task and didn't make a sound, his hips twitched and the front of his underwear became damp in a short amount of time. When he dropped the needle onto the top of the sink, Victor leaned forward and nipped his collarbone, slipping his thumb beneath the fabric and running it over the head of his cock.

“Ah... _Victor..._ ” 

“Bed. Now” the Russian ordered, and Katsuki helped him out into the tiny living space, dropping the taller man onto the bed. In a few moments he'd stripped them both, and was sitting astride Victor's hips, one hand on each cock. As he started to pleasure them both, his eyes moved over the blood splattered on his lover's torso.

“Do you want a taste?” Victor said, pulling Katsuki's head down so he could lick at the red streaks. He heard a deliciously wet sound as his lover tasted his blood and began to fist them faster, both of them grinding into his hands.

There was nothing for long moments but the sound of skin on skin, and soft moans of pleasure. Victor was rapidly closing on his climax, the blood loss and shock making his mind a nauseating, deviant, erotic mess. He didn't really notice Katsuki had stopped pleasuring himself until he felt him shift his weight off his hips and tight, wet heat enveloped the head of his cock.

“Ahhh... ah fuck...” he looked down, watching his lover swallow his cock effortlessly. Katsuki had moved so he was kneeling beside him, using his free hand to open himself up. The sight of his fingers moving in and out of his perfect ass was nearly too much, and Victor pushed his mouth away from his cock desperately.

“Suck or fuck, pick one” he panted, and the smaller man responded with a savage grin, wriggling back into position on his hips.

“Fuck. Always. Please fuck me, Victor” he purred, easing himself down onto the Russian's aching cock with a wince and a soft cry of pain. Barely stretched as usual, with just enough lube to keep Victor comfortable. The hitman's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt how tight his lover was and he sank his good hand into his hair, gripping hard and yanking him down into a crushing kiss.

Licking his lover's lips before he pulled back, Katsuki braced his hands on Victor's chest and angled his hips, forcing his cock up into his prostate as he rocked in place. Cursing quietly as his lover took all of him, the taller man bent his knees and planted his feet, shifting his grip onto the back of his neck and sinking his nails into his skin, winning another moan. The tightness and heat around him was driving him mad, but it was a point of pride for him to refuse to climax first, even in his compromised physical state. However, he knew it would take more than just prostate stimulation to get his lover to come for him.

Victor dragged Katsuki's head down, running his tongue along the whining brunette's collarbone and shoulder. He followed the wet line with tiny nips, working back in to his neck until he could feel bunching tendons under his lips. Snapping his hips up hard and grinding into his prostate, he sank his teeth into the muscle of Katsuki's neck at the same time, aiming to bruise rather than break the skin. Above him, he felt his lover's movement stutter as he cried out, his fingers reflexively digging into Victor's chest.

The grip on Katsuki's neck wasn't anywhere near painful enough for him, but Victor knew he couldn't easily apply any more pressure with just one hand, especially since it was his off hand. He raked his nails down Katsuki's back instead, leaving a bloody trail as his fingers came to rest on the base of his spine. Another harsh cry ripped from his lover's mouth and his hips started to loose rhythm, his eyes sliding shut in bliss. He was close, it would only take a little more.

“Hold your breath” Victor ordered, and Katsuki inhaled, pressing his face against the Russian's chest as he filled his lungs. Digging his nails into the smaller man's skin again, he pushed up into him, grinding into his prostate as hard as he could manage. His lover began to shudder as his climax raced towards him, and Victor growled loudly as he sank his teeth sharply into his already bruised throat, tasting blood. Throbbing pressure and heat drove the Russian over the edge as his lover came, muscles clenching around his buried cock.

Tears of pain mixed with the blood and sweat on Victor's skin as Katsuki gasped for breath, reeling from the pleasure pulsing through him. He was only barely aware of the Russian working inside him as he drew out the last of his own climax, his moans ringing out loudly as he pulled his teeth out of his lover's throat.

 

They subsided slowly, Katuski letting his weight fall to the side to avoid Victor's injured shoulder. As they came down from their high, he dragged the duvet over them both and snuggled down, trapping their body heat beneath the covers. The heady mixture of intense pain and orgasmic pleasure carried the risk of physical shock at the best of times, let alone after being shot. Watching Victor closely for warning signs, he tucked himself around him and kept him warm as the injured man ran his fingers through his hair.

“I love you” Victor told him, and Katsuki wriggled a bit. It wasn't the first time he'd said it to him, and the Russian knew his partner would probably never feel the same way, _could_ never feel the same way. He didn't care. It was enough that the smaller man was still here, still beside him and around him and inside his head.

Breathing in the scent of his hair, he pressed his lips to his forehead and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to drift. He was asleep when the Japanese man kissed him softly, murmuring his own words back to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mamushi is a rare, deadly Japanese viper.  
> Rys is the Russian word for Lynx, a dangerous and stealthy big cat.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come and say hi on Tumblr!](http://silvandar.tumblr.com/)  
> [Kink!Otayuri fans click here!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1144475)


End file.
